Computing devices may be used as communication devices, such as for telephonic communications. Conventionally, a device may be configured to dial a preconfigured phone number upon receiving an indication that a user would like to dial the phone number. For example, a user may wear a remote control for the device and, when the user would like the device to call the single preconfigured phone number, the user may press a button on the remote control. In another example, a device may be provided with a list of phone numbers to call and output a predefined message upon the call being answered.